Can't think of one right now
by MCS117
Summary: First story to be posted... Still in progress...


"Echo-2 in position." Baxter throated into the mic. He locked his feet on the bar inside the ceiling and fixed his camera to infrared and Night Vision. There were three red-orange lumps moving around in the room and four crouched on the floor. "Executing plan." Echo-1 said and blew the power box. Everything turned dark green as Baxter dropped through the ceiling and flipping himself right up and landed quietly. He saw one of the masked terrorist straining to see the glow and then yelled. Baxter shot the terrorist in the head and aimed for the other 2. One hid behind the sofa and another tried to run for the door. A couple of the hostages tried to get up. "Get down!" Baxter yelled as he tried to get a better aim for the third assailant. He fired one shot. The round went through one of hostage's arm and hit the assailant in the head. "2 down. 1 hostage injured. Echo-5, eliminate Theta-2." "Roger." A female voice came through the headphone. A bright beam came through the wall and hit the last terrorist in the head. A mist of heat sprayed on the wall and the heat dissipated. "Good job. Area secure." Baxter turned on the flashlight and went to the hostage that was shot. "Hold still." He dug out the medkit and put a gauss to stop the bleeding. Four armored figured appeared from the door and greeted us. "You handle the hostages, Echo-3" Baxter said. A helicopter arrived and escorted the hostages out. "Sir," Echo-1 said. "we got orders to get back to HQ and brief for the next mission." "Already?" Baxter groaned. "Yes. It is topped Priority-A." "Alright, move out." All five figures entered the second helicopter and went back to HQ.

"Wake up." Echo-5 came up and nudged Baxter. "We are back." Baxter got up and carried his gear to the hangar. As he went to the locker room, one of the officers yelled, "No, this is a priority mission, you will be sent out immediately. "You got to be kidding me." Baxter rushed into the briefing room and sat down. A general came in and greeted us. "Listen up. We just discovered a known terrorist group's whereabouts. This college is believed to be their HQ." He posted the pictures on the screen. "Your mission is to infiltrate the school and learn about the enemy movements. Echo-2" "Sir!" "You are chosen for this op." Everyone murmured. "Why me?" Baxter asked. "You are one of the youngest in this group and are also highly trained." "I understand, sir." The meeting continued. As I left, Echo-1, Will, said "You get to have all the glory. God, what I would give to be young again." He went ahead. Echo-3, Jake, "Have fun in college. Don't party too much." He smiled. Baxter asked, "Why don't you do this. He replied, "I am a couple years too old also." Baxter said, "Why not Echo-5? She is around the same age range." "True... But she is also a rook. We can't jeopardize this mission." Echo-5, Samantha, came by. "What's wrong with me?" "Oh nothing." We both lied. "I can fit in if I joined early and got the experience." "Yea, but with the short hair like that, they would count you out." True, Samantha has a short hair that hasn't grown yet. Baxter sighed. "This is not easy. I have to live in the dorm so communications would be severely restricted. And if I am caught, I might as well be dead." "Just be sure you don't rat us out." "I won't." Baxter sighed some more. "School."

"Welcome Baxter Yukikaze to our class." The teacher said. Everyone clapped and then seated. I took my seat and class began. Baxter continued taking the classes. Each subject was relatively easy and finished them all in a couple hours. There was a physical education course. Being he is part of a secret organization, he is also in top shape. During the night, Baxter scoured around the school campus and tried to identify any of terrorists. This is no ordinary college. They actually have guards and many cameras around the campus. He tried to avoid all of them. Also was that all calls, mail, and internet traffic are heavily monitored. It will be a pain to send my report back to HQ. There is nothing much to explain and there has been no signs of any dangers. He continued his undercover.

A year has passed and still not sign. Intel stated that this is the right location and to wait until Baxter graduates. "Kill me now. There is nothing to do." Baxter groaned as he talked to his friends. Bill, his first friend, said, "What are you talking about?" "I meant, that we can't go out and stuff." "Well go talk to a girl. They will keep you occupied for a long time, if you know what I mean." He smiled. A couple girls came walked by and greeted me. Baxter nodded back and put my head back down. "I still don't get you. You have girls wanting you, but you seem to be uninterested." "Yea. So." "Either you are oblivious to girls, or you have someone already." Baxter stood up. "What are you implying?" "See what I mean? Tell me, who is it?" "What?" "Whose the girl you like?" "I don't like anyone." "Mhmm.. And I am poor. Tell me or I will tell everyone that you like a girl." "You wouldn't." "See. This would make your life really interesting either way." "Fine. It is..." He hesitated. "What name to use." Baxter thought. "Samantha." "Who?" "You don't know her. So stop bugging me." "Oh I see. Someone we won't meet. Well fine by me." Lunch was over and we went back to our studies.

The next day during lunch. A bunch of people talked as Baxter walked with Bill. "Hey Bax." "What did you do?" "Oh nothing." "Sure you didn't." "I told a couple friends and you know how it goes." Baxter sighed more. Baxter walked up to the balcony and stared to the forest. Someone yelled, "Baxter!" He turned and saw a girl. She was not from the school. "Umm. Hi." "You don't recognize me?" "No." "The clearing was --." He immediately ran and moved in front of her. "Don't say anything. They got surveillance." She blushed a little bit, but understood. "Why are you here?" I demanded. "Well, at home, they wanted me to keep an eye out on you and to help you in your studies." One thing came to mind. HQ wanted another undercover to continue surveillance. He said, "But how do you fit in here?" "Simple. I am your childhood friend. We went to school together ever since elementary school." "Whose idea was it? Jake or Will?" She chuckled. "Both." He sighed. She looked back and said, "Quite a rumor you started here." "What?" He looked behind her and noticed a couple people peering through the window of the door. He immediately backed away from Sam and then ran toward the door. Everyone at the door ran down the stairs.


End file.
